1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material blender mixer and, more particularly, to a material blender mixer for fast-setting materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Material blender mixers, such as concrete mixers, are known in the art. Typically, the mixers are mounted to the chassis of vehicles. The mixers make concrete by mixing aggregate, cement and water together in a mixing bin. Typically, the aggregate and the cement are dry components. The mixer then travels to one or more work sites and selectively deposits a predetermined amount of concrete at each site. Generally, the material is continually agitated in the mixing bin to prevent the setting of the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,884, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a material blender mixer that includes a chassis having an aggregate bin, a water tank and a cement dispensing bin attached thereto. Aggregate, water, cement and a fast-setting additive are mixed in a mixing auger thereby forming a fast-setting concrete which can then be deposited at a work site.
The mixer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,884 mixes varying degrees of moist aggregate and dry cement. In some applications a quick-setting, concrete-like material is used and the cement is replaced by dry fly ash and the aggregate is replaced by a moist fly ash. In many instances the moist fly ash cakes and compacts in the aggregate bin. Further, the moist material tends to adhere to the sides of the bin. This results in improper mixing proportions of the dry material and moist material and results in an inferior final product. Further, manual labor may be required to dislodge the caked and compacted moist fly ash from the aggregate bin.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a material blender mixer for mixing a fast-setting material at a particular work site wherein one of the constituents of the fast-setting material is a moist material.